<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Black Coffee, Please by EmotionalDorito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442955">One Black Coffee, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito'>EmotionalDorito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Barista Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, College Student Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Legitimately it's just pure fluff, M/M, Romance, it's a coffee shop au!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Virgil, a barista, meets the charming yet serious Logan. Through awkward first meetings and a couple of spilled drinks, they begin to learn more about each other. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Black Coffee, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a gift for the 2020 Sanders Sides Holiday Gift Exchange, for Tumblr user Romans-evil-trash-brother. I had a lot of fun writing this! Happy holidays!</p><p>No warnings for this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One black coffee, please. Large.” </p><p>Virgil noted down the order without glancing up. The man had spoken in a serious tone, so on instinct, he took care to write as neatly as he could, not wanting the order to be messed up. In his experience, it was always the serious ones that shouted the most. Yet, he thought to himself, there was something honey-like to his voice, mellifluous even. “Anything else?”</p><p>“That’s all,” The man answered.</p><p>“Sure thing, that’ll be two dollars, feel free to use the card machine right there. I just need your name.” Virgil looked up at the man, awaiting a response. His face was framed by a pair of oversized rectangular glasses, clearly visible due to his hair being slicked back. Although he was not quite towering over Virgil, he was definitely a noticeable few inches taller. He was wearing a plaid blazer over a black turtleneck, both looking as if they were brand new. Softly illuminated by the rising sun outside the coffee shop, he looked down to swipe his card. </p><p>“Logan.” </p><p>Virgil was transfixed. The stranger, now named, smiled at him politely. It was a small, soft quirk of the lips that was strangely endearing to him. The golden light of the sun framed the man in a mesmerizing way, decorating his blazer with patches of glowing warmth. A beat passed before Virgil realised he had just been staring at him. He stammered something about getting the order to him soon as he wrote the name down on the cup, scrambling to do so. Then, just like that, the stranger - Logan - walked away and Virgil moved on to the next customer waiting in line, handing the cup to his co-worker. </p><p>*</p><p>A day had passed, and Virgil was still thinking about his encounter with Logan. Although it had lasted only moments, he wasn’t able to get the image of his smile out of his mind. Why did he have to embarrass himself like that, just staring at him like a weirdo? Virgil’s mind had completely blanked upon seeing him; his smile had been so kind. He dreaded to think what Logan must think of him now if he had even remembered him at all. It wasn’t usual for Virgil to remember customers either, but there was just something about the man, so serious, but gentle in character. </p><p>He tried to take his mind off it as he picked up a tray of glasses filled with iced tea. Why someone would order a drink so cold in the middle of winter was beyond him, but his job was only to deliver, not judge, so he walked. Walked right onto a napkin someone had dropped onto the floor, that is. </p><p>“Woah!” he exclaimed as he slipped onto the floor. The tray of drinks he carried flew into the air, the tea spilling at a nearby table and some of the glasses shattering as they made impact with the tiled floor. Very aware of everyone’s gaze on him, Virgil tried to stay calm, but as he inspected the damage he began to feel frantic. He ran through what to do in his mind: sweep the glass before anyone got hurt, mop the floor, remake the drink order before the customers complained. However, he had forgotten the first step of standing up until he saw, through the bangs that had fallen over his eyes, a hand stretched out in his direction.</p><p>“Allow me to help you up,” the owner of the hand spoke. Virgil’s face flushed as he realised he recognised the voice. <em>Logan.</em> Reluctantly, not wanting to accept any help but seeing no other option, he took hold of Logan's hand and felt himself be lifted to his feet. Logan’s hand was so soft, Virgil couldn’t help but want to hold onto it a little longer. Even he knew better though, and dropped it as if it was scalding, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. </p><p>“Thank you,” Virgil said softly, meeting Logan’s eye. ”My name’s Virgil by the way.”</p><p>“Nice to properly meet you, Virgil. My name is Logan.” </p><p>“Yeah… I remember.” </p><p>Logan appeared surprised. “Oh?” </p><p>“Not in a weird way, I just… thought you were dressed cool.” Instinctively drawing his eyes away from Logan’s, he realised the right side of Logan’s shirt was a darker navy than the rest, and upon further inspection, he saw it was wet. With great horror, he realised it must be the tea that spilled in the air. Logan must have been at the table near the incident. </p><p>“Oh hell. I am <em>so </em>sorry, I absolutely did not mean to spill the drinks on you,” Virgil stumbled his words out. He glanced at the table next to him, thankful to see nothing lying on the table, such as the open textbook on which the many numbers and shapes on the page blurred together with the words, had been affected by the spillage.</p><p>“Fortunately, there’s been no real harm done. It’s a good thing that wasn’t a regular hot drink though. At least now I feel more awake.” He said with a deadpan expression.</p><p>A joke? Not a very funny one, Virgil thought, although he was unable to help the smile beginning to form at his mouth. “For someone so soaked you sure have a dry sense of humour.” With that, he hurriedly grabbed a handful of napkins from the counter and pushed them in the general direction of the man, rushing off to find a mop and broom, unsure which to start with.</p><p>*</p><p>The end of Virgil’s shift couldn't come soon enough that day. He had spent the rest of his shift rushing around trying to make up for the time lost from his slip, delivering significantly cooled hot drinks, having been waiting to be served to customers as Virgil cleaned up, as well as reassuring the few customers who cared that he was okay. Above all else, he tried to avoid Logan’s eye contact, as he was still at a booth studying as though nothing had happened. Virgil felt awkward about how abruptly he ended their last interaction, not realising until it was far too late.</p><p>Unfortunately, when it did finally come time for his shift to end, and Virgil hung up his apron, the rain outside grew more intense. Hearing the raindrops pounding against the glass of the windows, Virgil cursed under his breath. He wondered if it was worth leaving now and just making a run for it, but he settled against it, deciding he did not want to catch a cold. Desperate to collapse at a table with a cup of coffee, he scanned his surroundings, but they all seemed to be full with other people hoping to hide out from the rain with a hot drink. That’s when he saw Logan was waving him over.</p><p>Virgil’s mind whirred as he decided whether or not to walk to him. What could he want with me, Virgil thought to himself. Although he was undeniably very kind, and most likely wasn’t acting out an intricate plot to embarrass Virgil (he managed that enough himself), his mind was still caught on the serious first impression Logan had made on him. Virgil much preferred to make fun of things than make thoughtful comments on them. Additionally, Virgil did <em>not </em>want to make even more of a fool of himself. It seemed each time the two were around each other he stopped being able to function properly. Eventually, after what he decided was a sufficient amount of overthinking, he obliged.</p><p>Logan invited Virgil to sit with him. “I saw you looking around for a table. You’re more than welcome to join me.”</p><p>Virgil sat down. “Thanks. And sorry again for earlier. I’m surprised you didn’t leave earlier to change into something dry.”</p><p>“In this weather, I would have ended up coming back completely drenched from the rain if I stepped outside. Plus the atmosphere here makes it a lot easier to work, the chatter of people is like white noise.”</p><p>“I get that. So, what on earth are you even working on?” He asked, pointing at Logan’s textbook and the lined paper filled with scribbled writing.</p><p>“It’s revision. I have a big exam coming up for one of my physics courses.”</p><p>“Physics? What are you, a nerd?” <em>Wait, maybe don’t offend the cool guy you totally want to get to know better, </em>Virgil thought to himself. “Kidding, that’s cool. Do you like this stuff?”</p><p>“I love it! It’s really interesting seeing everything come together and be explained by numbers!” Virgil couldn’t help but smile as Logan lit up. “I’m currently studying quantum mechanics...” </p><p>Virgil sank back into his seat as Logan continued to talk passionately. In all honesty, he became lost as soon as Logan had mentioned numbers, but it was nice seeing him so excited. There was something about his expression that sent the butterflies in his stomach fluttering.</p><p>“...How about you?” Virgil’s eyes widened, he had completely missed whatever the question was. </p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“Tell me more about yourself, if you’d like to, that is.”</p><p>“Sure.” Virgil racked his brain. “Well I’m obviously working here, but in my spare time, I write. Supernatural stories mostly, there’s something really freeing about being in control of the horror.” He wondered if he was oversharing, but something about Logan made him feel comfortable.</p><p>“A writer? I may be a nerd but you’re certainly the geek of the two of us.” Logan took a sip of his coffee. Virgil stuck his tongue out in retort.</p><p>“Very mature,” Logan said, but even he was now laughing. Virgil’s heart started doing backflips as he heard Logan’s laughter, gleeful and smooth. This man was really leaving an impression on him.</p><p>Time flew by as the pair continued to talk until Virgil looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped. As he checked the time, he remembered he promised to meet with a friend that day. <em>I have ten minutes to get there, if I leave now I can just about make it in time,</em> he thought.</p><p>He quickly shuffled out of the booth. “I hate to cut this short but I have to run. Hopefully, I’ll see you around here again soon?”</p><p>“I’ve still got a lot of revision to do and can’t function without mediocre coffee, so I’ll be here,” Logan said as he held out his hand for a handshake. </p><p>“Oh, uh, sure.” Virgil shook his hand. “Good luck with the rest of your work today!” He called over his shoulder as he barreled out the door, already texting a warning that he was going to be a couple of minutes late.</p><p>*</p><p>Over the next few days, the duo fell into a comfortable routine. On days when they were both at the coffee shop, Logan would order the same black coffee, while Virgil insisted on providing him with the worst misspellings oh his name he could invent, whether it was ‘Lowgann’ or ‘Logxan’ (Virgil claiming that you never know when someone might have a silent x in their name). During his breaks, Virgil would sit with Logan, to provide him with a ‘much-needed’ distraction. Logan never minded. In fact, he seemed to enjoy himself.</p><p>They discussed everything, from their lives to the probability of an alien invasion. It got to the point where Virgil’s shifts began to feel empty without Logan’s presence. Two weeks into their friendship, he decided to do something brave.</p><p>“You know Logan, I really like our talks.” He continued before his strange burst of courage wore off, “Maybe you’d like to grab lunch together sometime so we’re not limited to my fifteen-minute breaks?”</p><p>“Sure,” Logan said, beaming. “I’d love to spend more time with you, Virgil.” </p><p>“Really?” He exclaimed incredulously. Not wanting to seem overexcited, he tried to play it off, clearing his throat. “What I <em>meant</em> to say was, that seems really cool. Or like, pretty cool. Nothing major or anything.” Upon seeing Logan’s confused expression he resigned to just calling it quits today and then over-analyzing every word with a cringe for the rest of his life. “Uh, we can talk more about it tomorrow!”</p><p>*</p><p>Logan felt oddly elated for the rest of the day. Whether it was because he had finally submitted a project he was working on, or Virgil’s invitation, it was… nice. Secretly, he suspected it was the latter. He brought such a light to his day, Logan considered it somewhat odd. Not that he was complaining though, far from it. It seemed like a good chance to be around his friend. It was only when he was telling his roommate about it over dinner, that he realised he might have had the wrong idea.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you’re telling me this guy who spends all his breaks with you, remembered your name because he ‘liked how you were dressed’, and looked nervous before asking for lunch, only wants to go out as friends?” Roman questioned with an expression of shock.</p><p>Logan cleared his throat gently as he sank further down his chair. “...Yes?”</p><p>“Well if you ask me it sounds an awful lot like a date. Why did you say yes in the first place?”</p><p>“Because he’s my friend, and he’s funny and he makes me feel good when I’m around him. Also, he makes good conversation and sometimes when he smiles I feel like we’re the only people in the world.” The words tumbled out naturally, with none of the statements requiring a second thought.</p><p>Roman stared at him. “Just friends? <em>Just friends?! </em>You seem fully in love with this guy you just met. You sure that it’s ‘just friends’?” He looked skeptically at Logan, waving his fork around, gesticulating wildly as he spoke.</p><p>“I haven’t considered that,” Logan responded honestly. The concept that this friendship could be anything other than platonic had evaded him. Now that he thought about it though…</p><p>*</p><p>“My favourite customer’s here. What can I get for you today?”</p><p>“Did you mean it as a date?”</p><p>“I- what?” Virgil was not prepared for such a direct question as Logan’s first greeting that morning. </p><p>“When you asked me to lunch yesterday. Did you intend it as a date?”</p><p>Direct questions deserve direct answers, he tried to reassure himself, ready to evaporate at any moment. “Yes. I assumed you had picked up on that but I should have been clearer. Is that… still okay with you?”</p><p>Without a second of hesitation, Logan responded. “Yes, I would like that.”</p><p>“Cool,” Virgil said, writing his number on Logan’s cup, unable to hide his smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>